wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
Meff/Gallery
GetReadyToWiggle6.jpg|Murray and Jeff in "Get Ready to Wiggle" music video MurrayCookandJeffFatt.jpg|Murray and Jeff carrying suitcase MurrayandJeffinABCForKidsLiveInConcert.jpg|Murray and Jeff in "ABC for Kids: Live in Concert" WiggleTime236.jpg|Murray and Jeff in "Wiggle Time!" MurrayandJeffinYummyYummy.jpg|Murray and Jeff in "Yummy Yummy" MagicGreg,MurrayandJeff.jpg|Magic Greg, Jeff and Murray Murray,JeffandDorothy.jpg|Murray, Jeff and Dorothy Murray,JeffandLucyFixit.jpg|Murray, Jeff and Lucy Fixit MurrayandJeffin1994.jpg|Murray and Jeff in 1994 MurrayandJeffinBigRedCar.jpg|Murray and Jeff in "Big Red Car" Murray,JeffandWags.jpg|Murray, Jeff and Wags MurrayandJeffinPirateCostumes.jpg|Murray and Jeff as pirates MurrayandJeffatDorothy'sDanceParty.jpg|Murray and Jeff at Dorothy's dance party MurrayandJeffinBigRedCarEpilogue.jpg|Murray and Jeff in "Big Red Car" epilogue Murray,Jeff,DorothyandHenry.jpg|Murray, Jeff, Dorothy and Henry MurrayandJeffinBigRedCarEndCredits.jpg|Murray and Jeff in "Big Red Car" end credits MurrayandJeffinTheWigglesLIVE.jpg|Murray and Jeff in The Wiggles LIVE MurrayandJeffin1996.jpg|Murray and Jeff in 1996 MurrayandJeffinWakeUpJeff!Original.jpg|Murray and Jeff in "Wake Up Jeff!" (Original recording) Murray,HenryandJeff.jpg|Murray, Henry and Jeff MurrayandJeffinWakeUpJeff!.jpg|Murray and Jeff in "Wake Up Jeff!" MurrayandJeffStandingStillasaStatue.jpg|Murray and Jeff standing still as a statue MurrayandJeffClapping.jpg|Murray and Jeff clapping MurrayandJeffonSurfboard.jpg|Murray and Jeff on surfboard Murray,JeffandCaptainFeathersword.jpg|Murray, Jeff and Captain Feathersword Murray,Jeff,CaptainandDorothy.jpg|Murray, Jeff, Captain and Dorothy Murray,Jeff,CaptainandHenry.jpg|Murray, Jeff, Captain and Henry Murray,JeffandtheLandWigglyFriends.jpg|Murray, Jeff and the Land Wiggly Friends Murray,JeffandKattiMathews.jpg|Murray, Jeff and Katti Matthews MurrayandJeffonSaturdayDisney.png|Murray and Jeff on "Saturday Disney" GoSantaGo23.png|Murray and Jeff in "Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas" video MurrayandJeffonCarolsintheDomain.jpg|Murray and Jeff on "Carols in the Domain" MurrayandJeffinWiggledance!.jpg|Murray and Jeff in "Wiggledance!" Murray,JeffandtheAudience.jpg|Murray, Jeff and the audience Murray,JeffandOfficerBeaples.jpg|Murray, Jeff and Officer Beaples Murray,Jeff,DorothyandWags.jpg|Murray, Jeff, Dorothy and Wags Murray,Jeff,WagsandCaptainFeathersword.jpg|Murray, Jeff, Wags and Captain Murray,JeffandtheWigglyFriends.jpg|Murray, Jeff and the Wiggly Friends Murray,JeffandtheWigglyMascots.jpg|Murray, Jeff and the Wiggly Mascots MurrayandJeffinWiggledance!Epilogue.jpg|Murray and Jeff in "Wiggledance!" epilogue JeffFattandMurrayCook.jpg|Murray and Jeff in 1997 MurrayandJeffinWiggly,WigglyChristmas.jpg|Murray and Jeff in "Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas 1997" Murray,Henry,JeffandWags.jpg|Murray, Henry, Jeff and Wags MurrayandJeffatManlyBeach.jpg|Murray and Jeff at Manly Beach Murray,JeffandSantaClaus.jpg|Murray, Jeff and Santa Claus Murray,JeffandtheEarlyWigglyFriends.jpg|Murray, Jeff and the Early Wiggly Friends TheWigglesMovie116.jpg|Murray and Jeff in "The Wiggles Movie" TheWigglesMovie478.jpg|Murray and Jeff in the Big Red Car TheWigglesMovie575.png|Murray and Jeff underwater TheWigglesMovie628.jpg|Murray and Jeff in Henry's Place TheWigglesMovie944.png|Murray and Jeff in Wiggletown TheWigglesMovie1123.jpg|Murray and Jeff in the Wigglehouse TheWigglesMovie1148.jpg|Little Murray and Jeff YummyYummy(1998)129.jpg|Murray and Jeff in "Yummy Yummy" 1998 MurrayandJeffinWiggleTime(re-recording).jpg|Murray and Jeff in "Wiggle Time!" 1998 MurrayandJeffinTheWigglesBigShow.jpg|Murray and Jeff in "The Wiggles Big Show" MurrayandJeffinNewZealand.jpg|Murray and Jeff in New Zealand MurrayandJeffinNewZealandInterview.jpg|Murray and Jeff in New Zealand interview Murray,JeffandPluckaDuck.jpg|Murray, Jeff and Plucka Duck File:MurrayandJeffinTheBalloonChase.jpg|Murray and Jeff in "The Balloon Chase" MurrayandJeffinTheWigglesTVSeries.jpg|Murray and Jeff in "The Wiggles" TV Series MurrayandJeffinFunnyGreg.jpg|Murray and Jeff in "Funny Greg" MurrayandJeffinMusclemanMurray.jpg|Murray and Jeff in "Muscleman Murray" MurrayandJeffinSpookedWiggles.jpg|Murray and Jeff in "Spooked Wiggles" Murray'sShirt77.jpg|Murray and Jeff in "Murray's Shirt" MurrayandJeffinTheParty.jpg|Murray and Jeff in "The Party" MurrayandJeffinWiggleOpera.jpg|Murray and Jeff in "Wiggle Opera" MurrayandJeffinTootToot!.jpg|Murray and Jeff in "Toot Toot!" MurrayandJeffRollingDowntheHill.jpg|Murray and Jeff rolling down the hill MurrayandJeffinTootToot!Epilogue.jpg|Murray and Jeff in "Toot Toot!" epilogue MurrayandJeffinHaircut.jpg|Murray and Jeff in "Haircut" MurrayandJeffinSydney.jpg|Murray and Jeff in Sydney MurrayandJeffatSydneyAirport.jpg|Murray and Jeff at Sydney airport MurrayandJeffonQantasAirplane.jpg|Murray and Jeff on Qantas airplane MurrayandJeffinDisneyland.jpg|Murray and Jeff in Disneyland MurrayandJeffinTheWigglesLiveatDisneylandPark.jpg|Murray and Jeff in "The Wiggles: Live at Disneyland Park" MurrayandJeffatSleepingBeautyCastle.jpg|Murray and Jeff at Sleeping Beauty's Castle MurrayandJeffinMickey'sToontown.jpg|Murray and Jeff in Toontown PuppetMurrayandJeff.jpg|Puppet Murray and Jeff Murray,JeffandFloraDoor.jpg|Murray, Jeff and Flora Door MurrayandJeffinTVSeries2.jpg|Murray and Jeff in "Wiggles World" TV Series MurrayandJeffinWiggleFood.jpg|Murray and Jeff in "Wiggle Food" MurrayandJeffatWagsWorld.jpg|Murray and Jeff at Wags World MurrayandJeffinCountingandNumbers.jpg|Murray and Jeff in "Numbers & Counting" MurrayandJeffinDressingUp.jpg|Murray and Jeff in "Dressing Up" MurrayandJeffinYourBody.jpg|Murray and Jeff in "Your Body" MurrayandJeffasCavemen.jpg|Murray and Jeff as cavemen MurrayandJeffinAtPlay.jpg|Murray and Jeff in "At Play" MurrayandJeffinFriends.jpg|Murray and Jeff in "Friends" MurrayandJeffinHygiene.jpg|Murray and Jeff in "Hygiene" MurrayandJeffinAnimals.jpg|Murray and Jeff in "Animals" MurrayandJeffonHeyHeyIt'sSaturday.jpg|Murray and Jeff on "Hey Hey It's Saturday" MurrayandJeffinTheWigglyBigShow.jpg|Murray and Jeff in "The Wiggly Big Show" MurrayandJeffinWigglyBackstage.jpg|Murray and Jeff in Wiggly backstage MurrayandJeffinHistory.jpg|Murray and Jeff in "History" MurrayandJeffinFamily.jpg|Murray and Jeff in "Family" MurrayandJeffinMovement.jpg|Murray and Jeff in "Movement" MurrayandJeffinDirections.jpg|Murray and Jeff in "Directions" MurrayandJeffinManners.jpg|Murray and Jeff in "Manners" MurrayandJeffinTravel.jpg|Murray and Jeff in "Travel" MurrayandJeffinPlay.jpg|Murray and Jeff in "Play" MurrayandJeffinTheBody.jpg|Murray and Jeff in "The Body" MurrayandJeffinWagsWorld.jpg|Murray and Jeff in Wags World MurrayandJeffSleeping.jpg|Murray and Jeff sleeping MurrayandJeffinCommunication.jpg|Murray and Jeff in "Communication" MurrayandJeffinWork.jpg|Murray and Jeff in "Work" MurrayandJeffinCowsandDucks.jpg|Murray and Jeff in "Cows and Ducks" MurrayandJeffinCowsandDucksEpilogue.jpg|Murray and Jeff in "Cows and Ducks" epilogue MurrayWakingJeffupinPlayhouseDisneyPromo.png|Murray waking Jeff up in Playhouse Disney Promo MurrayandJeffinPlayhouseDisneyPromo.png|Murray and Jeff in Playhouse Disney Promo Murray,Jeff,MinnieMouse,DonaldDuckandTigger.png|Murray, Jeff, Minnie Mouse, Donald Duck and Tigger MurrayandJeffinIt'saWiggly,WigglyWorld.jpg|Murray and Jeff in "It's a Wiggly Wiggly World!" MurrayandJeffPlayingRedStarryInstruments.jpg|Murray and Jeff playing red Starry instruments MurrayandJeffonThisIsYourLife.jpg|Murray and Jeff on "This Is Your Life" File:MurrayCook,JeffFattandPaulPaddick.jpg|Murray, Jeff and Paul Paddick MurrayandJeffinYuleBeWiggling.jpg|Murray and Jeff in "Yule Be Wiggling" MurrayandJeffWigglingTheirHips.jpg|Murray and Jeff wiggling their hips MurrayandJeffinHoopDeeDooIt'saWigglyParty.jpg|Murray and Jeff in "Hoop-Dee-Doo: It's a Wiggly Party" MurrayWakingJeffUp.jpg|Murray waking Jeff up MurrayandJeffinCGI.jpg|Murray and Jeff in CGI MurrayandJeffinMacy'sThanksgivingDayParade.jpg|Murray and Jeff in Macy's Thanksgiving Day parade MurrayandJeffinWigglyPartyLiveinConcert.jpg|Murray and Jeff in "Wiggly Party" concert MurrayandJeffinWigglySafari-BehindtheScenes.jpg|Murray and Jeff in "Wiggly Safari: Behind the Scenes" MurrayandJeffinWigglySafari.jpg|Murray and Jeff in "Wiggly Safari" MurrayandJeffinWigglySafariBlooper.jpg|Murray and Jeff in "Wiggly Safari" blooper MurrayandJeffonGoodMorningAustralia.jpg|Murray and Jeff on "Good Morning Australia" MurrayandJeffonBigBrother.jpg|Murray and Jeff on "Big Brother" MurrayCookandJeffFattin2002.jpg|Murray and Jeff in 2002 MurrayandJeffBobbleheads.jpg|Murray and Jeff bobbleheads MurrayCookandJeffFatton60Minutes.jpg|Murray and Jeff on "60 Minutes" MurrayandJeffonYesDear.jpg|Murray and Jeff on "Yes Dear" MurrayandJeffintheRedVolkswagenCar.jpg|Murray and Jeff in the Red Volkswagen car Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!(TVSeries)Opening4.png|Murray and Jeff's IDs MurrayandJeffonScooters.jpg|Murray and Jeff on scooters MurrayandJeffinTVSeries3.jpg|Murray and Jeff in "Lights, Camera, Action, Wiggles!" TV Series MurrayandJeffinTVSeries3Epilogue.png|Murray and Jeff in "Lights, Camera, Action, Wiggles!" TV Series epilogue Hats47.png|Murray and Jeff in the red coat uniforms WiggleBay10(Widescreen).jpg|Murray and Jeff on The S.S Feathersword WiggleBay43.jpg|Murray and Jeff in "Wiggle Bay" MurrayandJeffinWiggleBayEpilogue.jpg|Murray and Jeff in "Wiggle Bay" epilogue TheDancingFlowers-Prologue.jpg|Murray and Jeff smelling flowers MurrayandJeffinAustralia.jpg|Murray and Jeff in Australia MurrayandJeffinTVSeries3.png|Murray and Jeff in "TV Series 3" MurrayandJeffinWiggleBayTVPrologue.png|Murray and Jeff talking about Wiggle Bay MurrayandJeffatHoytsCinema.jpg|Murray and Jeff at Hoyts Cinema MurrayandJeffatStateRailAuthorityofNewSouthWales.jpg|Murray and Jeff at State Rail Authority of New South Wales MurrayandJeffatNationalParksandWildlifeService.jpg|Murray and Jeff at National Parks and Wildlife Service MurrayandJeffinNewYorkCity.jpg|Murray and Jeff in New York City MurrayCookandJeffFattinNewYorkPoliceDepartmentCar.jpg|Murray and Jeff in New York Police Department car MurrayCookandJeffFattin2003.jpg|Murray and Jeff in 2003 MurrayandJeffin2003.jpg|Murray and Jeff in backstage MurrayandJeffinSpaceDancing.jpg|Murray and Jeff in "Space Dancing!" MurrayandJeffinSpaceDancing(CGI).jpg|CGI Murray and Jeff in "Space Dancing!" MurrayandJeffinSpaceship.jpg|Murray and Jeff in spaceship MurrayandJeffinTeenyWeenyLand.jpg|Murray and Jeff in Teeny Weeny Land MurrayandJeffinHappyWorld.jpg|Murray and Jeff in Happy World MurrayandJeffinWhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!.jpg|Murray and Jeff in "Whoo Hoo! Wiggly Gremlins!" WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!34.jpg|Jeff sleeping besides awake Murray MurrayandJeffasDollsinToyCommercial.jpg|Murray and Jeff as dolls in toy commercial MurrayandJeffPlushToys.jpg|Murray and Jeff plush toys MurrayCook,JeffFattandDannyShao.jpg|Murray, Jeff and Danny MurrayandJeffonFRESH.jpg|Murray and Jeff on "FRESH" MurrayCookandJeffFattonRoveLive.jpg|Murray and Jeff on "Rove Live" MurrayandJeffinTopoftheTots.jpg|Murray and Jeff in "Top of the Tots" Murray,JeffandTheWigglyDancers.jpg|Murray, Jeff and the Wiggly Dancers MurrayandJeffPlayingShovelGuitars.jpg|Murray and Jeff playing shovel guitars MurrayandJeffinColdSpaghettiWestern.jpg|Murray and Jeff in "Cold Spaghetti Western" MurrayandJeffattheGreatWesternCafe.jpg|Murray and Jeff at the Great Western Cafe MurrayandJeffinColdSpaghettiWesternEpilogue.jpg|Murray and Jeff in "Cold Spaghetti Western" epilogue MurrayandJeffinChina.jpg|Murray and Jeff in China WigglyWork15.jpg|Murray and Jeff in electronic storybook: "Wiggly Work" MurrayandJeffinSanta'sRockin'!.png|Murray and Jeff in "Santa's Rockin'!" MurrayCookandJeffFattatOutstandingAchievementAwards.jpg|Murray and Jeff at Outstanding Achievement Awards MurrayandJeffinLiveHotPotatoes!.jpg|Murray and Jeff in "Live Hot Potatoes" MurrayandJeffinWigglyAnimation.jpg|Murray and Jeff in Wiggly Animation File:MurrayandJeffin2004.jpg|Murray and Jeff in 2004 MurrayandJeffinTVSeries4.jpg|Murray and Jeff in "The Wiggles Show" TV Series MurrayandJeffinDorothy'sBallet.jpg|Murray and Jeff in "Dorothy's Ballet" MurrayandJeffinFriendlyFeatherswordCrew.jpg|Murray and Jeff in "Friendly Feathersword Crew" JeffWakingMurrayUp.jpg|Jeff waking Murray up MurrayandJeffinISwingMyBaton.jpg|Murray and Jeff in "I Swing My Baton" MurrayandJeffinAWigglyMystery.jpg|Murray and Jeff in "A Wiggly Mystery" MakeSomeRosyTea12.jpg|Murray and Jeff in "We're Taking a Trip Across the Sea" MurrayandJeffinWe'reTakingaTripAcrosstheSeaBlooper.jpg|Murray and Jeff in "We're Taking a Trip Across the Sea" blooper TrainDance(Wigglehouse)43.jpg|Murray and Jeff in "Train Dance" MurrayandJeffinSailingAroundtheWorld.jpg|Murray and Jeff in "Sailing Around the World" MurrayandJeffinLittleRockConcert.jpg|Murray and Jeff in "Little Rock" concert MurrayandJeffinSanta'sRockin'!Concert.jpg|Murray and Jeff "Santa's Rockin'!" concert MurrayandJeffBalloons.jpg|Murray and Jeff balloons in "Santa's Rockin'!" concert File:MurrayandJeffin2005.jpg|Murray and Jeff in 2005 MurrayandJeffinTVSeries5.jpg|Murray and Jeff in "The Wiggles Show" TV Series 2 MurrayandJeffinTheWiggleWay.jpg|Murray and Jeff in "The Wiggle Way" MurrayandJeffinHereComestheBigRedCar.jpg|Murray and Jeff in "Here Comes the Big Red Car" MurrayandJeffinWiggledancing!USA.jpg|Murray and Jeff in "Wiggledancing! USA" Murray,JeffandProfessorSingalottasonga.jpg|Murray, Jeff and Professor Singalottasonga MurrayandJeffinIt'sTimetoWakeUpJeff!.jpg|Murray and Jeff in "It's Time to Wake Up Jeff!" Greg'sMusicalSurprise21.jpeg|Murray and Jeff in electronic storybook: "Greg's Musical Surprise" MurrayandJeffatSydneyHarbour.jpg|Murray and Jeff at Sydney Harbour MurrayandJeffinSplishSplash!BigRedBoat.jpg|Murray and Jeff in "Splish Splash! Big Red Boat" MurrayCookandJeffFattatSydneyTownHall.jpg|Murray and Jeff at Sydney Town Hall MurrayandJeffinRacingtotheRainbow.jpg|Murray and Jeff in "Racing to the Rainbow" MurrayandJeffinTheWiggles'Dance!Tour.jpg|Murray and Jeff in "The Wiggles' DANCE! Tour" File:Murray,JeffandJamesHetfield.jpg|Murray, Jeff and James Hetfield MurrayandJeffinWiggledancing!.jpg|Murray and Jeff in "Wiggledancing!" MurrayandJeffinWiggledancing!Epilogue.jpg|Murray and Jeff in "Wiggledancing!" epilogue MurrayandJeffonABC.jpg|Murray and Jeff on ABC MurrayandJeffinGettingStrong!.jpg|Murray and Jeff in "Getting Strong!" MurrayandJeffinLanguageandLiteracy.jpg|Murray and Jeff in "Language and Literay" WagsMixesSomeColours20.jpeg|Murray and Jeff in electronic storybook: "Wags Mixes Some Colors" File:MurrayandJeffinHotPotatoStudiosGreenRoom.jpg|Murray and Jeff in Hot Potato Studios green room File:MurrayCookandJeffFattatTheMusicForChildrenBall.jpg|Murray and Jeff at The Music For Children ball MurrayandJeffatWigglesWorld.jpg|Murray and Jeff at "Wiggles World" theme park MurrayandJeffatSixFlags.jpg|Murray and Jeff at "Six Flags" MurrayandJeffinPopGotheWiggles.jpg|Murray and Jeff in "Pop Go the Wiggles!" MurrayandJeffinBackstage.jpg|Murray and Jeff in backstage MurrayCookandJeffFattattheMusicScreenAwards.jpg|Murray and Jeff at the Screen Music awards MurrayandJeffinPopGoTheWigglesShow.jpg|Murray and Jeff in "Pop Go The Wiggles Show" MurrayandJeffinHotPotatoStudios.jpg|Murray and Jeff in Hot Potato Studios MurrayandJeffinTVSeries6.jpg|Murray and Jeff in "Wiggle and Learn" TV Series TheCircusMusicalLandscape.jpg|Murray and Jeff in "The Circus Musical Landscape" TheBeachMusicalLandscape.jpg|Murray and Jeff in "The Beach Musical Landscape" TheFarmMusicalLandscape.jpg|Murray and Jeff in "The Farm Musical Landscape" TheCountryMusicalLandscape.jpg|Murray and Jeff in "The Countryside Musical Landscape" MurrayandJeffinYouMakeMeFeelLikeDancing.jpg|Murray and Jeff in "You Make Me Feel Like Dancing" File:MurrayandJeffinManchesterApolloConcert.jpg|Murray and Jeff in Manchester Apollo concert MurrayandJeffinSingaSongofWiggles.jpg|Murray and Jeff in "Sing a Song of Wiggles" MurrayandJeffinTheWigglesGoBananas!.jpg|Murray and Jeff in "Go Bananas!" MurrayandJeffinTheWiggles'BigBigShow!.jpg|Murray and Jeff in "The Wiggles' Big Big Show!" MurrayandJeffin2009.jpg|Murray and Jeff in "Clean Your Teeth" song clip MurrayandJeffinWigglyWaffle-BehindtheScenes.jpg|Murray and Jeff in "Wiggly Waffle": Behind the Scenes MurrayandJeffonWigglyWaffle.jpg|Murray and Jeff on "Wiggly Waffle" HowAreWeGonnaWakeUpJeff?-Prologue.jpg|Murray and Jeff in "Hot Poppin' Popcorn" MurrayandJeffinUNICEFCommercial.jpg|Murray and Jeff in UNICEF commercial MurrayandJeffFatt.jpg|Murray and Jeff in Hot Potato recording studio MurrayandJeffinBigBigShowintheRound.jpg|Murray and Jeff in "Big Big Show in the Round" Murray,JeffandRingo.jpg|Murray, Jeff and Ringo the Ringmaster MurrayandJeffinHotPotatoes!TheBestoftheWiggles.jpg|Murray and Jeff in "Hot Potatoes! The Best of the Wiggles" MurrayandJeffinWigglyCircus.jpg|Murray and Jeff in "Wiggly Circus" concert MurrayandJeffinLet'sEat!.jpg|Murray and Jeff in "Let's Eat!" MurrayandJeffin2010.jpg|Murray and Jeff in "Zoe and Gemma Visits the Wiggles" MurrayandJeffinGreatestHitsintheRound.jpg|Murray and Jeff in "Greatest Hits in the Round" MurrayandJeffinAustraliaDayConcert.jpg|Murray and Jeff in "Australia Day" concert MurrayandJeffinUkuleleBaby!.jpg|Murray and Jeff in "Ukulele Baby!" MurrayandJeffinTheWiggles'BigBirthday!.jpg|Murray and Jeff in "The Wiggles' Big Birthday!" MurrayandJeffinUkuleleBaby!LiveinConcert.jpg|Murray and Jeff in "Ukulele Baby!" concert MurrayandJeffinIt'sAlwaysChristmasWithYou!.jpg|Murray and Jeff in "It's Always Christmas with You!" File:MurrayandJeffinIt'sAlwaysChristmasWithYou!CDAdvert.jpg|Murray and Jeff in "It's Always Christmas With You!" CD advert MurrayandJeffinPerth.jpg|Murray and Jeff in Perth MurrayandJeffatPowerhouseMuseum.jpg|Murray and Jeff at Powerhouse Museum MurrayandJeffinLookBothWays-2011.jpg|Murray and Jeff in "Look Both Ways" 2011 music video MurrayCookandJeffFattatARIAHallofFame.jpg|Murray and Jeff at "ARIA Hall of Fame" MurrayCookandJeffFattinARIAAwardsBackstage.jpg|Murray and Jeff in "ARIA Awards" backstage Murray,JeffandGino.jpg|Murray, Jeff and Gino the Genie MurrayandJeffinSurferJeff.jpg|Murray and Jeff in "Surfer Jeff" MurrayandJeffinGettingStrongLiveInConcert.jpg|Murray and Jeff in "Getting Strong" concert MurrayandJeffinRoyalChildren'sHospital.jpg|Murray and Jeff in Royal Children's Hospital MurrayandJeffinCelebration!.jpg|Murray and Jeff in "Celebration!" MurrayandJeffin2012.jpg|Murray and Jeff in 2012 Murray,JeffandLachyGillespie.jpg|Murray, Jeff and Lachy Gillespie MurrayandJeffatWigglesHeadquarters.jpg|Murray and Jeff at Wiggles Headquaters Murray,JeffandTristramClayton.jpg|Murray, Jeff and Tristram Clayton MurrayandJeffonSunrise.jpg|Murray and Jeff on "Sunrise" MurrayandJeffinVolkswagenBigRedCarAuctionCommercial.jpg|Murray and Jeff in Volkswagen Big Red Car Auction commercial MurrayandJeffinChristmasCelebrationTour!.jpg|Murray and Jeff in "Christmas Celebration Tour!" Murray,JeffandEmma.jpg|Murray, Jeff and Emma TheWiggles,MurrayCookandJeffFatt.jpg|The Wiggles, Murray and Jeff TheWiggles,MurrayCookandJeffFatt2.jpg|The Wiggles, Murray and Jeff MurrayCook,JeffFattandPaulField.jpg|Murray, Jeff and Paul Field MurrayCookandJeffFattonSayWelcome,WalkTogether.png|Murray and Jeff on "Say Welcome, Walk Together" MurrayCookandJeffinSayWelcome,WalkTogetherPromoPicture.jpg|Murray and Jeff in a promo picture of "Say Welcome, Walk Together" MurrayandJeffin2015.jpg|Murray and Jeff in 2015 picture MurrayandJeffin2015-2.jpg|Murray and Jeff in 2015 picture #2 MurrayandJeffin2015-3.jpg|Murray and Jeff in 2015 picture #3 MurrayCookandJeffFattin2015.jpg|Murray and Jeff in Hot Potato Studios (2015) MurrayandJeffatEmmaandLachy'sWedding.jpg|Murray and Jeff at Emma and Lachy's wedding 102904 TheWiggles JM137.jpg|Murray and Jeff balloons in The 2003-2005 Tour 010.jpg|Murray and Jeff in the 2003-2005 Tour 000_0077.jpg|Murray and Jeff balloons in Eagle Rock wiggles1.jpg|Murray and Jeff balloons in 2004 Tour DSC02121_1024.JPG|Murray and Jeff in the 2003 Tour 3152702_2f5774ed2e_z.jpg|Murray and Jeff balloons in Quack Quack s-l800.jpg|Murray and Jeff 9 in Dolls Wiggles_Murray_and_Jeff.jpg|Murray and Jeff Balloons in 2012 7752740914_18e0728114_o.jpg|Murray,Jeff and The Wiggly Mascots 30.JPG|Murray and Jeff in Big Birthday Show $_5,000.JPG|Murray and Jeff in Learn, Dance & Sing with The Wiggles 3152913_539315f23c_o.jpg|The Murray and Jeff Balloons being up in Play Your Guitar With Murray 3152917_2b3d3ad2c2_o.jpg|The Murray and Jeff Balloons up 2744112524_55da27a50b_o.jpg|Murray and Jeff in The 2008 US Tour 2395479476_5d7141cd02_o.jpg|Murray and Jeff as two Policemen 1880443778_36db8415c0_o.jpg|Murray and Jeff in The 2007 US Tour 366DB4A400000578-0-New1468986081916.jpg vlcsnap-2019-02-18-17h47m27s039~2.png Category:Friendship Galleries Category:Galleries Category:People Galleries Category:1991 Category:1992 Category:1993 Category:1994 Category:1995 Category:1996 Category:1997 Category:1998 Category:1999 Category:2000 Category:2001 Category:2002 Category:2003 Category:2004 Category:2005 Category:2006 Category:2007 Category:2008 Category:2009 Category:2010 Category:2011 Category:2012 Category:2013 Category:2015 Category:2016